


Unexpected Chances

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Peter mistakes Pansy for someone he knew.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Unexpected Chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Marvelously Magical Drabble Feb. Roll. I received Peter Parker/Pansy Parkinson and Mistaken Identity I came up with this drabble. Also for Tropes and Fandom roll for 2/27/21. I am using the trope: Mistaken Identity. Many thanks to my beta, thenewpyt for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Peter Parker was swinging his way through NYC when he spied a dark haired lady not paying attention to where she was going. _That looks like someone I should know._ he swung down to grab her from the incoming car.

Pansy Parkinson was having a terrible day. _What are the unexpected chances of me being mistaken for someone…_ her thoughts trailed off when a masked guy swooped her off her feet. She held on tightly to his neck screaming her head off.

_Wait? Why am I screaming? I’m a witch on my way to meet Dr. Strange._

Peter landed them on top of the roof. “Thank you, but I was on my way to meet Dr. Strange.” Pansy whipped out her wand defensively.

Peter held out his hands, “Sorry! I just rescued you from an incoming car. It's the least I can do to take you to see Stephen.”

“You know him? You’ve actually met him?”

“Yes, and yes. We fought together. He’s really cool! Like Harry Potter cool!” Peter exclaimed to Pansy as he started swinging through the city to Dr. Strange’s place.

Pansy blinked, “I know Harry. I was in his class.”

“Really? That’s so awesome! We’ll have to go out and get caught up with your world. That is if you want to.”

Pansy grinned. _I actually like this bloke._ “Its a date!”

“Woah, is that Dr. Strange’s place?” Pansy looked at the mansion in awe.

“Yea, it's called Sanctum Santorum.” Peter knocked on the door and Wong opened it.

“Ah, Miss Parkinson, right on time. Thank you for bringing her here, Spiderman,” Wong ushered Pansy inside.

“Wait! How do I call you?” Peter asked Pansy anxiously who scribbled her number down and placed it in Peter’s hand.

“Wong, can we have a minute?” Pansy implored the understanding older man who nodded yes in response and left them alone.

Pansy waved a very strong concealment charm around them. “At least let me see who saved me?”

Peter took a deep breath and exhaled as he slowly lifted his Spidey mask all the way up to his forehead.

Pansy had her fingers to her chin staring at him thoughtfully. As if memorizing what he looked like so she wouldn’t forget. “You know I might keep you! It will be fun introducing you to my parents!” She leaned in to kiss him. “Don’t worry! Your secret's safe with me!”


End file.
